Generally, a semiconductor device is packaged and tested before being released as a finished product. An important step in testing the packaged semiconductor device is coupling the leads extending from the packaged semiconductor device to a test fixture. Typically, a socket having a plurality of electrical interconnects is mounted to the test fixture, then the packaged semiconductor device is mounted to the socket such that the leads of the semiconductor device contact the electrical interconnects. Electrical signals are transmitted between the semiconductor device and a tester via the electrical interconnects.
As the speed of the electrical signal traveling along the electrical interconnect increases, i.e., high frequency electrical signals, the electrical interconnect behaves as a transmission line. A drawback of an electrical interconnect in a socket behaving as a transmission line is that the characteristic impedance of the transmission line is uncontrolled. Thus, reflections on the transmission line may occur. In addition, portions of the electrical interconnects may be formed or bent to mate with transmission lines on the test fixture, wherein the bent portions serve as "stubs", further increasing the reflections. The bends forming the stubs as well as any other bends in the electrical interconnects have a high self-inductance which hinders accurate measurement of high frequency characteristics.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an electrical interconnect that provides a controlled impedance environment when coupled with a transmission line of a test fixture. The electrical interconnect should offer minimal "stub" lengths and minimal self-inductance. It would be of further advantage for the electrical interconnect to wipe or scrub the surface of transmission line of the test fixture and the semiconductor device lead.